Joyeux anniversaire
by Miya Morana
Summary: Harry fête ses 21 ans. Slash, PWP, cadeau pour l'anniv' d'Akroma.


Avertissement : Slash, donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Peut-on appeler ça du PWP ? Il paraît que oui :P

Beta-lecture : Sarah, alias Urumi

Note : Cadeau pour Akroma, bon anniv' mon amûr !

**Joyeux anniversaire**

Harry regardait le paquet en face de lui d'un air suspicieux. La carte indiquait qu'il provenait des jumeaux Weasley, d'où la prudence du jeune homme. Certes, il avait vaincu Voldemort, lavé le nom de Severus Snape de tout soupçon à titre posthume, mis hors d'état de nuire une armée de Mangemorts, mais le cadeau de Fred et Georges l'effrayait au plus haut point. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait 21 ans, âge de la majorité, et le sourire sur les deux visages identiques ne le rassurait pas vraiment, voire ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

Finalement, le sauveur du monde sorcier prit son courage à deux mains, en bon Gryffindor qu'il était, et ouvrit le paquet en priant pour qu'il ne lui explose pas au visage. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un 'boum' qui ne vînt pas. À l'intérieur de la boîte orange et grise, il trouva, lorsqu'il eut le courage de regarder, un certain nombre d'objets, voire un nombre certain. Ça allait du string en cuir à l'air des plus inconfortables à une paire de menottes recouvertes de fourrure rose en passant par un simple foulard de soie rouge sombre, un godemiché, et un nombre incroyable de préservatifs. Harry referma prestement la boîte, les joues rouges vif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. Il avança sa main, mais Harry prit le paquet dans les siennes et se leva.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! » déclara-t-il en lançant un regard assassin aux jumeaux.

« Tu vas bien, Harry chéri ? » lui demanda Molly d'un air inquiet.

Ledit Harry ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers sa chambre à pas rapides. Il savait bien que planter ses invités dans le salon n'était pas très poli, mais il savait aussi que depuis la mort de Draco plus d'un an auparavant, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs autour de lui et qu'on le laisserait en paix. Enfin, tout le monde sauf les jumeaux, bien sûr.

Les jumeaux. Fred et Georges. Harry s'assit sur son lit, la boîte toujours serrée entre ses mains tremblantes. Il expira un grand coup et le rouvrit pour en sortir le godemiché. Ça voulait tout dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une tête couverte de taches de rousseur se glissa dans l'embrasure, suivie d'une deuxième.

« Harry ? » fit Fred. « Tu vas bien ? »

« On voulait juste rigoler, on ne pensait pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, » ajouta Georges en poussant légèrement son frère pour entrer dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière son frère et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du brun qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Fred posa sa main sur la cuisse de Harry dans un geste de réconfort totalement naturel tandis que Georges lui prenait le jouet des mains et le remettait dans la boîte qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire timide.

« On sait bien tous les trois que tu n'en as pas besoin, » fit-il, « c'était juste pour respecter la tradition, tu sais ? »

Harry le fixa d'un air surpris. Alors ça ne voulait pas dire... ?

« J'ai cru que ça signifiait que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

« Idiot, » répondit Fred en lui embrassant le cou, laissant sa main remonter en direction de l'entrejambe du garçon plus jeune. Harry ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à sa nuque au roux. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes pendant que Fred lui suçotait gentiment la clavicule, et le brun répondit au doux baiser de Georges.

Bien vite, il allongea ce dernier sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller tandis que Fred lui faisait subir le même traitement. Il déposa des petits baisers sur la peau pâle qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur les six derniers mois. Fred lui retira habilement sa chemise et entreprit de lui lécher la colonne vertébrale tandis que Harry fait glisser le pantalon de George le long de ses cuisses.

Le brun se cambra lorsque Fred lui mordilla la peau dans le creux de son dos et glissa une main dans son pantalon. Georges, allongé nu sur le dos, regardait avec fascination son frère commencer à masturber son amant, tous deux à genoux au-dessus de lui. A présent, Harry avait tourné la tête pour embrasser Fred. Son pantalon et son boxer noir avaient glissé sur ses hanches et George avait une vue imprenable sur le membre érigé du Sauveur, caressé par une main si semblable à la sienne. Il gémit et commença à se caresser à son tour.

Harry se détacha de la bouche de Fred en entendant le gémissement de son autre amant et regarda le roux se donner du plaisir. Fred posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui embrassa la mâchoire et lui suggéra de plonger sa main dans la boîte posée sur la table de chevet. Le brun obtempéra et se saisit d'un tube de lubrifiant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces préservatifs, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Non, » lui souffla Fred à l'oreille, « tu n'as pas à t'en faire... »

Harry se pencha, le tube à la main, pour embrasser Georges. Il se débarrassa habilement de son pantalon, saisit un coussin et le plaça sous les hanches de son amant qui était occupé à lui lécher l'oreille. Les mains de Fred se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que le rouquin entreprenait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son dos.

Le brun mit du lubrifiant dans la paume de sa main gauche et posa le tube à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il prit un peu du gel sur son index qu'il introduisit gentiment dans l'intimité de Georges. Celui-ci gémit et demanda plus. En bon petit Gryffindor, Harry ajouta un autre doigt lubrifié, puis un troisième, et commença à faire des petits mouvements de va-et-vient qui faisaient sortir des sons délicieux de la bouche de son amant.

La main de Fred vînt se poser sur sa main libre encore pleine de lubrifiant, et la guida jusqu'au sexe dressé du brun Harry laissa la main de Fred imprimer à la sienne des mouvements divins tout en continuant les siens. Il soupira de bonheur, il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures.

« Harry, » gémit Georges, les yeux rivés sur les deux mains posées sur le pénis de celui-ci. Il écarta plus les jambes, invitant son amant à venir en lui.

« Prends-le, » chuchota Fred à l'oreille du brun avant de lâcher prise et de se déplacer sur le large lit. Le roux se plaça sur le côté, d'où il pouvait admirer le spectacle tout à son aise.

Harry se positionna entre les cuisses surélevées de Georges qui se redressa pour l'embrasser. Le brun posa son gland tout contre l'intimité du rouquin, sans pour autant entrer. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'autre jumeau se saisir d'un tube de lubrifiant et en mettre un peu dans sa main. Un frisson d'anticipation parcoura l'échine du Survivant qui s'enfonça lentement dans le fourreau de chair de tout son long. Il se saisit à nouveau des lèvres de Georges et observa Fred lubrifier son sexe à côté d'eux. Le roux sous lui passa ses bras autour de son cou et Harry décida de ne plus s'occuper de Fred pour le moment.

Le brun commença de longs et lents mouvements de hanches qui faisaient gémir Georges d'une voix si lascive que Harry ne pouvait plus se passer de ce son. Il était si concentré sur son amant qu'il sursauta lorsqu'undoigt fin se glissa en lui. Il se cambra de plaisir lorsqu'un deuxième vînt rejoindre son compagnon et entamer des mouvements en ciseaux. Le brun essayait à la fois de s'enfoncer en Georges et de s'empaler sur les doigts talentueux, ce qui lui fit accélérer son rythme soudainement. Georges planta ses ongles dans ses épaules. Harry tourna la tête pour voir Fred.

« Prend-moi fort ! » lui ordonna-t-il avait de reprendre les lèvres de Georges entre les siennes.

Fred retira ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir Harry, et pénétra le brun sans douceur. Obéissant à la volonté du héros du jour, il ne laissa pas se dernier s'habituer à sa présence, agrippa ses hanches et commença à donner de violents coups de butoir, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant qui criait de plaisir.

Harry entrait et sortait à présent de Georges au rythme que lui imprimaient les va-et-vient délicieusement brutaux de Fred. Le jumeau sous lui se crispa sous les allers et venues rapides de Harry, se resserrant autour du sexe du brun qui se plongeait donc dans un fourreau de plus en plus étroit. Tous deux poussaient des cris de plaisirs tendit que Fred grognait à chacun de ses mouvements.

La double sensation d'à la fois prendre et être pris devint trop forte pour Harry qui jouit, profondément enfoncé dans George. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier répandit sa semence sur leurs ventres alors même que Fred se libérait dans l'intimité du brun. Harry embrassa Georges puis tourna la tête pour laisser Fred l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés tous les trois, respirant calmement l'odeur les uns des autres.

« Merlin, on a dû faire un boucan pas possible ! » réalisa soudainement Harry. Fred ricana avant de répondre.

« J'ai jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce quand on est entré. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, » fit la voix de Georges en écho.

Harry sourit et décida de rester encore un petit moment avec ses amants avant de retourner auprès des invités.

 En Angleterre, la majorité est bien à 21 ans, n'est-ce pas ? (N.d.S : Non, c'est aux USA qu'elle est à 21, en Angleterre elle est à 18) Ah, ben tant pis, c'est pour les 21 ans d'Akro, donc faisons comme si !


End file.
